You'll Get Used to It
by Fluffy1322
Summary: Kyoya is starting a new of school great but then a new kid comes. Yup its tamaki! Kyoya is full of himself and is sure he will not get used to the antics of the man but will things turn out different than he thought? Kinda not following the original plot.


Don't Worry You'll Get Used to It

Chapter 1: You'll get used to it (one shot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!! cries pitifully

--Kyoya's POV--

It was the beginning of the second week of school and it was great, my grades were at the top of my class, as usual, and people were not trying to make friends with me! I could tell this year was going to go great. Right as that thought crossed my mind someone came up to me and asked loudly, "Have you met the new student, Kyoya-senpai?"

Does it look like I care about this new student? Now run away little boy. Now if I said that out loud then it would have caused some problems, so instead, "No, I haven't seen the new student but I was asked to show him around the buildings."

"Oh, well everyone really likes him; he's really nice albeit mildly dramatic," said the boy clearly not taking the hint that I did not want to speak to him.

"That's nice. Now excuse me I need to head to my next class," I spoke politely. I did not really have to get to my next class, since I have a free period right now, but the boy did not need to know that. With that thought I walked to the library to get a start on the project we have in English.

--Line Break--

As I walked to my next, for real this time, I was stopped by a freshman with a note.

Dear Kyoya,

I would like you to come to my office after school today. It will not take long. Thank-You and please be prompt.

Headmaster (A/N: I couldn't for the life of me remember Tamaki's last name or the headmaster's last name!!Sorry)

It's probably to show the new student around the building and to offer help if needed. What a pain.

--Line Break--

It was finally at the end of the day and I was heading to the Headmaster's office. I hope this doesn't take too long, I need to get home.

I walked in and was met by a man around my age with blonde hair and a willowy body. I guess this is him; he doesn't look all Japanese though.

"Hi, I am Kyoya. I will be the one to show you around the school aside from your classes, where you should have been already. You can also ask me for help if you need too," I introduced myself.

"Hi! I'm Tamaki! This is so great; we can be the best of friends!" Tamaki cried out dramatically. Jumping up and down like a maniac, he went over the headmaster and started talking to him, "Dad! Did you meet my new best friend? His name is Kyoya."

Dad? The headmaster is his father? Well this takes the friend thing to a whole new level. Me being chosen for this is great, I'll have something to tell father at home tonight. Too bad that he is annoying as he is. To annoying in fact, that I doubt we'll ever get along.

"I hope that we will be able to start soon, as I need to leave soon," I said as politely as I could, but I guess it wasn't good enough for the boy went into a corner and drew imaginary circles on the ground. This is going to be very interesting.

"Tamaki-sama I am sorry. It is true I have to be home soon but that does not mean I do not want to be spending time with you," Kyoya lied through his teeth. Why would he really want to spend time with this odd man? Hopefully he will not notice that I was lying believe that I really want to spend time with "my new best friend".

As I had hoped he immediately brightened, hoped up and started talking quickly.

"Great! You can show me all around school! I hope we have a lot of the same classes!"

"Yes, me also," Kyoya agreed stiffly. Oh do I hope we have none of the same classes.

--Line Break and Time shift--

It has been two months since Tamaki has come to school and I hate him! He will not leave me in peace for more than two seconds. And to make it worse everyone loves him. They all say "You'll get used to it." No I will not get used to it! He will always drive me crazy and shock me with his crazy antics. Oh I cannot wait till this year is over.

--Line Break and Time Shift--

Ah it is the beginning of the new school year. My senior year at this school and I will be able to leave the people of this school. Tamaki had started a new club last year and it is coming along nicely. I heard there is to be a new student again this year. As usually I am to be the one to show him around. Why am I the one who is to show the new students around? Anyways I should head to the Headmaster's office.

"Kyoya! How are you?" exclaimed the boy he had previously thought about. And of course he greeted him like that. I mean we did not just see each other twenty minutes ago when class ended.

Ever indulgently to the small man Kyoya replied, "Hello Tamaki. I am fine; I was just heading up to the Headmaster's office to show the new student around the school."

"Oh, hey remember when you were the one the show me around when I first got here?" Tamaki asked.

Did he remember? Of course he remembered it was not that long ago and the said student stayed around him ever since, there was no way to forget.

"Yes Tamaki."

"Hey do you mind if I go with you?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"No I do not mind," Kyoya replied with a slight sigh.

"Yay!" exclaimed the man, as jumped up and down like a child.

--Line Break--

As we entered the office there was a man there that he did not recognize. This must be the new student. When we walked over to the Headmaster's desk I noticed the man had a very blank face. Well this is going to be very different than Tamaki.

"Ah, Son, what are you doing here?" Asked the Headmaster.

"I wanted to go and see the new student with Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled happily at the thought of a new friend.

"Oh, alright then. Oh, excuse me, this is Ewon Mookyul. He is in senior year like you two. I hope you guys make great friends. Now pardon me but I am needed elsewhere. "With that the man swept out the door.

I turned and faced the man and noticed that he was looking at Tamaki, who was dancing to an unknown song, with a look of slight disgust.

Well there is no reason to look like that; I mean he's not hurting anybody. Kyoya thought unknown to him that not too long ago he would have looked the same way as the man before him.

Ewon looked over at me and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Yes, but you'll get used to it." Kyoya said unnoticed by him that last year he was told the same thing and he believed that he wouldn't ever.

"I do not think that I will." Ewon said slightly unnerved because Tamaki stopped dancing and was now looking at us with a startling serious face. Ewon sneered slightly at Tamaki, who promptly went into a corner and drew imaginary circles with his fingers mumbling something about how his new friend was being cruel to him.

"Yes, I thought so too." Kyoya said softly.


End file.
